


Mr. Phone

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Mr. Phone

The first day it was a single red rose. It was sitting on your trailer step with no note. You picked it up, inhaling the amazing scent before looking around to see who left it but nobody was there.

You took it inside and placed it in a vase, still wondering where it came from.

When you got to the set an hour later you asked around, but nobody knew where the rose came from. Jared had fun teasing you about your secret admirer the rest of the day though.  

* * *

 The second day it was a gift box of your favorite candy. There was still no note or card.

“It’s kind of romantic,” Ruth said when you showed her.

“What if it is a stalker or creepy fan?” you said. “And even if it is a secret admirer I’m not open to dating right now. I’m still hung up on someone.”

“Oh yes. The mysterious crush on a friend that you don’t think I know about,” she replied.

“You don’t.”

Ruth looked around. “I don’t what? Know that you have a crush on our newly divorced Mr. Collins?”

You turned a brilliant shade of red. “How do you know that?”

“Honey, the only one who doesn’t know is Misha.”

“Whatever. I’m not into the secret admirer thing,” you said, walking away. 

* * *

 Day three was a stuffed teddy bear holding a bottle of your favorite wine. You left the items on the steps and walked around outside your trailer and the surrounding cast trailers trying to find someone lurking.

“Y/N?” Misha said, stepping out of his trailer already wearing Castiel’s trench coat. “What are you doing?”

“Have you seen anyone come by?” you asked him.

“Nope, but it’s time to head to set,” he replied, nodding in that direction.

You looked around before following him to the set. 

* * *

 On day four you found a cellphone. It wasn’t a fancy phone, just a cheap one that could have been bought anywhere.  Turning it on, you found there was only one number in the contact list.

Of course you looked the number up in your own phone right away but it didn’t match any of your cast mates or other friends and family.

You opened up the messaging app, determined to put a stop to this.

_Who is this?_

**I’m not going to tell you yet.**

_Why are you leaving me gifts?_

**Why not?**

_I’m not into playing games. I’ll leave your phone and the other gifts by the gate for you to pick up._

**I’m leaving the gifts because I have feelings for you.**

_Do I know you?_

**Yes.**

_Then why not just tell me in person how you felt? Why this?_

**I thought this might be romantic. And it gives me time to see if you might feel the same way without being embarrassed by rejection**.

_It’s been more creepy than romantic._

**Now that you know it’s not from a crazy fan why don’t you sit back and enjoy a glass of that wine tonight.**

You didn’t reply, leaving the phone on the counter and heading to set.

“Why not give this person a chance?” Ruth asked when you updated her on the phone and text conversation.

You were saved from answering by Mark and Jensen coming on set. 

* * *

 Over the next couple days you continued to receive gifts of candy, flowers, books, and a really pretty bracelet. Additionally, you and Mr. Phone (as you had taken to calling him in your own mind) had been texting regularly in the evenings.

Somehow the creep got you to open up and you found yourself texting him daily about how your day was and your family, your interests and your life. He didn’t say a lot about himself and every time you tried to dig he brought the conversation back to you.

It was about two weeks after you started texting that things shifted. It had been a late night on set with an early start time so everyone was crashing in their trailers.  You received an interesting text message from Mr. Phone:

**Is there a reason you have stayed single? Any man would be lucky to have you by his side.**

_Do you want a cliché answer about not needing a man or do you want the truth?_

**The truth.**

_What if it hurts your feelings?_

**I’m a big boy, I can handle it.**

_I’ve been hung up on someone for a while now. He doesn’t see me in the same way but I can’t seem to move on._

**He was a fool to reject you.**

_He didn’t. I never told him how I felt. I just know he doesn’t feel the same way._

**Tell me about him.**

_He’s unique. Funny. Creative. He has the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met. And his smile is gorgeous. He’s recently divorced and has two kids. He’s one of my best friends._

You waited but Mr. Phone never replied.  You felt your stomach sink a little, thinking you must have chased him off by admitting your feelings for someone else.  You sent a quick _I’m sorry_ , and set the phone down, moving into the kitchen of your trailer to pour another glass of wine.

You heard the phone alert you to a new text and almost tripped over your rug trying to get back to it.

**You have nothing to be sorry for.**

_So I guess I’ll never know who you are?_

**Do you really want to know?**

_Yes!_

**As you wish.**

You read the text, trying to figure out what he meant when you heard someone knocking on your trailer door.

You sat the phone and your glass of wine down before going to open the door.

“Misha? What are you doing here this late?” you asked, smoothing your hair as you stepped back to let him inside.

He reached into his pocket and pulled a phone out, handing it to you. You looked down and realized it looked just like Mr. Phone.

You looked up at him, your eyes wide. “You?”

“Tell me in person how gorgeous my smile is?” he said with a grin before cupping your cheek and leaning close. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Okay,” you whispered, and then he did.

  



End file.
